runfandomcom-20200215-history
Bridge Building
Bridge Building is one of two minigames that are implemented into the game Run 3. The other minigame is the Angel Missions, which happens simultaneously with Bridge Building in the game's plot. Bridge Building becomes available after finishing Level B-13, Level T-7 and Box Storage Area, part 6. It focuses on the Runner, the Student, and the Skater as they discover and gather the ringed boxes that are scattered throughout the Tunnels. Then they try to reach a tunnel far away, which later on is called the N-Tunnel. Gameplay The Bridge Building minigame involves pushing the floating ringed boxes to their rendezvous point in Level B-13. The boxes must be pushed through tunnels that the player has already beaten, sometimes even backward. Each part of this minigame has a set character, who is the only character that can be used for that part. Most of the levels must be done with either the Student or the Runner. However, the Student is not unlocked after playing through or finishing the minigame, and must still be bought to be used in any other levels. The Bridge Building minigame includes six parts, three of which are optional. Only three boxes are necessary to complete the minigame in-game; however, canonically, the characters involved collect many more boxes that are shown in-game. Each part of the minigame consists of similar box-pushing gameplay; the main difference between the parts is simply the character required. Details The following section is a complete list of levels you need to beat in order to finish the minigame. In the following, there will be two split parts, one of them being the list of levels that must be beaten, while the others are the list of optional levels. Remember, this is only the list of levels for the Bridge Building minigame, so this page will not contain any information regarding the gameplay guides of The Way Onwards. This is also a list only, so this will not teach you how to play any of the levels of the minigame. You need to read the other pages in order to retrieve that information. This tunnel leads to the N-tunnel, but however, you can reach the N-tunnel by simply clicking on an achievement that involves the N-tunnel, and voila! You can only use the runner, student, and skater, though. Required parts and levels # These 3 boxes mentioned above are needed to start the cutscene Crossing the Gap, letting The Way Onwards playable. # Note 2: The boxes in Level M-5 (Although the map shows it as in The River, part 3 (Level F-3), and the Level T-4 are not needed. The one in Box Storage Area, part 1 is not needed. # The asterisks above means the number you need to "hit" the box in order to transport it to the other side of the tunnel. # After the cutscene Protip, the box in Level U-8 that the Student pushes does not return to its initial place when you respawn except during B-1 and B-2 when the Student tries not to keep calm during the teleportation process. # If you use the Runner, the box will not go back to their initial positions before Protip cutscene. # If you use the Runner or the Student (after Protip), and you knock some of the tiles away, when you respawn, the box will not be in the original place (The good thing.), but the knocked-out tiles will not be back either. (The bad thing.) If all the knocked-out tiles are gone, then the box may go back to the original place and the knocked-out tiles will be back. # If you accidentally enter the next level without the box, you will immediately return to the initial place and the box will return to its old place. It will say "Oops! Forgot the box." Be careful before you enter the next level. This can be VERY troublesome. # If you successfully finish all three boxes mentioned above, congratulations! You successfully finished the needed part of the minigame, and now you can start to play The Way Onwards. Though you can still try and challenge yourself by finishing the other three optional parts of the minigame mentioned afterward. Optional parts and levels 9. In Level T-4, if you finish the cutscene Leave It Here, the location of the box will be changed permanently. Even if you try to play it by selecting it on the galaxy map, the place of the moved box will still remain there. 10. In the box of Level M-5, the box is pushed before Protip, so neither the Student nor the Skater knows how to respawn without moving the box. That means if you fail, you need to start from the beginning of the level. Good luck and finish the Bridge Building, and may luck be with you. Plot There are eight cutscenes in this minigame. More information can be found on the Story page. After beating Level B-13 and Level T-7, a picture of three boxes with orange rings attached to them appears in the bottom right corner of the map the next time it is viewed. Clicking upon the image will initiate the following cutscene: The Gap The Runner and the Student are standing at the edge of Level B-13. The Runner had told the Student that the Skater discovered a tunnel far away from the one they were in, but he was unable to make it across the gap. The Runner wants the Student to think of a solution to cross the gap instead. The Student agrees to help. Something Weird After the cutscene, the Student will begin running through Level 35 and 34, then the screen cuts to the Box Storage Area, part 6, in which she finds a box with strange yellow rings attached to it. The Student messes around with the box for a bit, which leads to her discovering that the floating box can be pushed around. Tell a Friend The Student then pushes the box all the way back to the Runner, who was waiting in Level B-12. The Runner is surprised to see that the Student pushed a box, but she cuts off the Student's scientific explanation and asks instead where she can get more. Lightning Strikes Twice After finding the second box, the Student shows it to the runner in this cutscene. The Student says that they should test it to compare to the first one, but the Runner says to save the science for later and just find more, and that is what they do. Don't Question It If you click on the box on The River, part 3 after you open the Bridge Building minigame and get the skater and push the box to the Student and the cutscene appears. The Skater says he does not want to do science but have fun. The Skater says that some things should not be questioned. The Student disagrees. The Skater asks why. She says that questions lead to discoveries. The Skater says that it was a rhetorical question. Leave It Here This cutscene is from an optional box from the Bridge Building cutscene. After you finish pushing the box out of Level T-4 with the Runner, you will successfully initiate the cutscene. The Runner is trying to push a box on Level T-4 and gives up. So instead she takes the ring off the box and puts it on another one to push back into Level T-3. She then pushed the original box next to a platform and said that this place always needed some stepping stone here. It is revealed that the rings just work in any box. Protip After reaching the backwards Level U-8 box push during the Bridge Building, when someone presses the home button, this cutscene will be initiated. The Student complains about she is frustrated to push the box all over the tunnel every time she falls out of the tunnel. The Runner then tells her that if she teleports while being very calm, the box will not move. Crossing the Gap The Runner, the Student, and the Skater all proceed to look for the floating boxes. After they have collected enough boxes, they try again to cross the gap. They are able to get across by jumping from box to box and end up in Level N-1. Walkthroughs Difficulty Required parts and levels The levels of Bridge Building (Box from BSA 6): The levels of Bridge Building (Box from BSA 7): The levels of Bridge Building (Box from U-8): Optional parts and levels The levels of Bridge Building (Box from BSA 1): The levels of Bridge Building (Box from T-4): The levels of Bridge Building (Box from M-5): Trivia If you beat a level without moving a box, your character will say: If you dislodge tiles so that you can't jump far enough (like in Level B-7 as Runner, she will say: The Runner can teleport and later explains this to Student, but not Skater. If you haven't unlocked Skater or Student (Runner is unlocked upon starting), they can be used anyway. You cannot use the Skier, Jack-o-Lantern, or Ice Skater in Bridge Building.Category:Minigames Category:Data